


遇见百分百Alpha 二

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 2





	遇见百分百Alpha 二

05.  
好在有哥哥郑号锡的出马，田柾国寻找金泰亨并没有花太久时间，反倒因为金泰亨是郑号锡大学同系的学弟而对对方有了多一点的了解。  
郑号锡和金泰亨算不上特别熟，出来吃过几顿饭也是因为金泰亨是他老公的朋友金南俊的弟弟。  
郑号锡明明记得金泰亨说过他是Beta，并且在几次不多的相处时间里郑号锡也确切自己从来没有闻到过金泰亨身上信息素的味道。  
郑号锡知道这件事暂时还不能再多一个人知道，只好托了在校的学弟查了金泰亨的住址并且在得知对方已经怀孕的情况下让田柾国赶紧去找对方。

得知金泰亨怀孕的消息时田柾国除了欣喜外更多的是歉意。  
金泰亨也只比他大2岁，还在上大四，学习成绩很好，前途一片光明，可是这些好像都被他的出现一下子剥夺了。  
本来是打算从长计议的，可是得知了金泰亨又来医院的消息时他害怕对方是来拿掉孩子的，本来想好的计划也被全盘打乱了。

06.  
“对不起。”  
两人沉默了一会儿，田柾国见对方别扭地将报告藏于身后的模样率先开了口。  
“你是来拿掉孩子的吗？”  
田柾国小心翼翼地问。  
“不是。”  
“不会拿掉的……”  
金泰亨张张嘴想了想后开口回答。  
“那……”  
田柾国听到对方没作流产的打算紧紧揪着的心一下舒畅了许多。  
“金泰亨患者在吗？叫了很多遍了。”  
田柾国还打算再说什么却被从待诊室出来的小护士不耐烦地语气打断了。  
“在的！我先陪你进去吧。”  
田柾国赶忙回答小护士，接着轻轻地拍了拍金泰亨的肩膀询问。  
金泰亨没点头也没回复自顾自地进了诊室，见对方没拒绝，田柾国也赶忙跟着进了屋。

估摸六十多岁的女大夫推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，见金泰亨进来了后露出了和蔼可亲的笑容。  
“金泰亨是吗？”  
金泰亨点点头坐到女大夫对面的凳子上。  
“这位是？”  
“我是他Alpha。”  
田柾国就跟在金泰亨身后，医生问他时他下意识地就回复了对方，回答完后又后悔自己回答的是不是太过强势了。  
只是发生了关系并且怀孕了，金泰亨并没有承认他是自己的Alpha啊。

“说实话，您这位自己刚来检查时我都不敢相信。我丛医快三十年，诊断过的怀孕的Beta都比隐性Omega的多。Beta虽然怀孕的几率不高但是只要肯努力还是可以怀上的，但是隐性Omega的受孕概率只有Beta的一半，而且您的Omega也说是第一次就怀上了呢，所以今天才让他再来复查的。”  
既然是Omega，为什么要说自己是Beta？  
因为是隐性的原因吗，觉得自己低人一等了？  
想到金泰亨隐瞒身份的事实，田柾国心中的歉意又多了一分。  
“今天看到您也明白了为什么怀孕了，看来是优质Alpha呢。”  
女大夫把目光从田柾国身上转移到了金泰亨，笑着开口说。  
听到优质这两个字时金泰亨身体下意识地颤抖了一下。

金泰亨生于普通家庭，算不上大富大贵但是因为父亲开公司的原因，从小到大没为钱操劳过，奈何他父亲却是个极度在乎脸面的Alpha，在有了哥哥金南俊这个优质Alpha可以炫耀的前提下，分化成最低等级的隐性Omega的金泰亨似乎就成了父亲在外会被别人耻笑的把柄。  
但是好在哥哥很爱他这个弟弟，每当他被父亲羞辱时也是哥哥第一个冲出来顶撞父亲，也是因为有哥哥的存在在父亲病逝后扛起家庭的重担他才能没有顾虑地只顾学业。  
虽然父亲已经病逝三年了，可是青春期那几年被言语羞辱的阴影到现在也无法从他的内心里消失。  
所以当他听到优质这两个词时心里才会一顿，下意识地就害怕了起来。

田柾国细心地发现了金泰亨的变化。  
“还是先检查一下吧。”  
女大夫推了推眼镜示意金泰亨。  
“躺在床上，把衣服掀起来。”  
金泰亨收起情绪站起身走了过去，脱了外套坐到床上后就躺了下来掀起点衣服露出肚子的一圈肌肤。  
田柾国看着医生往金泰亨的肚子上抹了一层透明的凝胶，接着拿起B超探头怼着金泰亨的肚子来回地移动。  
金泰亨的腰很细，刚怀孕还没显肚子，皮肤也白白的，田柾国盯着看就又想到了那晚自己掐着对方纤细腰肢撞击的情景，一下子就红了耳朵。  
“确实是有了，你们看，虽然现在还没有成型，但是Omega宝宝成型时间会比Beta快很多，再过两个月来检查就可以看到宝宝的手脚了。”  
金泰亨看了一眼屏幕里黑白色浮动的画面，接着转头看向田柾国。  
田柾国正目光紧盯着荧屏，惊奇地微张着嘴，双眸里也闪烁着清澈明亮的光。

07.  
离开医院后两人找了个咖啡厅聊了很长时间，最基本的话的田柾国全都一股脑说了。  
田柾国说很开心金泰亨留下孩子，也对那晚侵犯金泰亨的事情道了歉，他也无法解释自己为何会那样做，像是头丧失神智的野兽。  
其实金泰亨从来没怪过田柾国，是金泰亨的身体对田柾国的信息素起反应刺激的两人都发了情，迫使田柾国失控的说到底是金泰亨自己。

田柾国还对金泰亨说会对他负责到底，并且承诺会照顾他一直到孩子出生，并且让他不用着急考虑他们之间的关系。  
金泰亨将田柾国来找他的事情告诉了朴智旻，朴智旻第二天就风风火火地杀进了金泰亨家里。  
朴智旻刚下课，进门时还带着外面的寒气。  
他一进门就看到田柾国和郑号锡坐在金泰亨家客厅的沙发上，两人面前的茶几桌上还堆了快有山丘高的礼品保养品等等。  
朴智旻见到郑号锡心里的怒火瞬时转换成了疑惑。  
“泰亨，号锡哥怎么在这里？”  
朴智旻前脚刚脱完鞋后脚进屋赶紧拉住金泰亨问道。  
金泰亨没说话只是对着朴智旻扁扁嘴。  
“好久没见过智旻了，样子也没变呢。”  
郑号锡站起身主动向朴智旻打招呼。  
“号锡哥。”  
朴智旻尴尬的挠了挠脸向自己曾经的情敌加学长礼貌地弯弯腰。  
“对了，忘记说了，我是柾国的哥哥。”

08.  
四人分开对立的坐在餐桌前，因为有郑号锡在气氛还算融洽。  
“我还是觉得泰亨你应该来我们家，家里也有保姆能照顾你，你一个人住我和柾国都不放心。”  
郑号锡开口温柔地劝说金泰亨。  
“没关系，智旻说会照顾我的。”  
金泰亨知道郑号锡出生精英家庭，父亲旗下有好几家公司，妈妈也是大学教授，住的也都是别墅豪宅，想到这些金泰亨立马就回绝了对方。  
“智旻也是要上课的吧？他不可能24小时都照顾到你的，而且智旻还是Omega，万一有事的话住进我们家有柾国在的话你也会方便点的。”  
“那太麻烦你们了。”  
金泰亨低下头扣着手上的倒刺。  
“有什么麻烦的，还不是这小子对你做了坏事。”  
郑号锡脸上依旧带着笑语气温柔，手上却狠狠地拍了一下田柾国的背。  
田柾国被拍的疼也不敢吱声，只是稍微抬起点眉眼看向金泰亨。

不知道是不是被怀孕折磨的原因，金泰亨比他第一次见时瘦了很多，下颚的线条更加清晰了两颊本是肉嘟嘟的现在好像都没了。  
田柾国突然就心疼了起来。  
金泰亨沉默地思考了一会儿接着抬起头看向朴智旻，朴智旻也正看着他，下一秒朝他点了点头。  
“好吧。”

“公司还有事我得先回去了。”  
又聊了一会儿后郑号锡起身开口说自己得先行回去。  
“这件事你还没和南俊讲吧？”  
郑号锡边穿鞋边问金泰亨。  
金泰亨点点头。  
“找时间告诉他吧，带着柾国一起。”  
“恩。”  
金泰亨飞快地看了眼田柾国，接着点了点头。  
“智旻下午也有课吧？我顺路送你回学校，路上我们叙叙旧。”  
郑号锡站在门口对还站在玄关的朴智旻说道。  
“啊，对。泰亨，那我就先回学校了，有事情给我打电话。”  
朴智旻懂了对方的意思，赶忙下了台阶穿上鞋子，走前不忘嘱咐金泰亨一句。


End file.
